


After

by writerwisegirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Hurt No Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwisegirl/pseuds/writerwisegirl
Summary: Virgil’s thoughts after a rough night





	After

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a vent fic, it’s very short, feel no obligation to read it

Virgil was having a panic attack. He had messed up today, he had cut again for the first time in so long and now he was freaking out. He wanted nothing more than for someone to notice, to look at him and somehow see what he was hiding. But at the same time, no one could ever know. He was careful, he wore sleeves that covered the raised, red, lines all the time and very rarely took off his hoodie. He never cut on his forearms, because he had to do dishes fairly often and that was too risky. One of the others could see. He knew it was bad, he didn’t even have the proper tools to take care of himself, all he really had were some bandaids and those were hardly appropriate for what he did. But again, he couldn’t get anything else without arousing suspicion. So he didn’t. Besides, it wasn’t like anything had ever gotten infected before. But still, no matter how much care he took so they wouldn’t see, so they wouldn’t notice, he just desperately wanted their help. He wanted to be held, to be told it was okay. He wanted...he wanted so much. But he had none of it. His head was a constant back and forth of wanted them to know and wanting to keep it a secret. Rationally, he knew that they would help. That they would care, and hug him and do everything they could to make him feel better. But he still couldn’t help thinking that they would abandon him. That they would be so...disgusted by what he had done to himself that they wouldn’t want him around anymore. He thoughts felt so messy and he wanted to cut again so bad but he already felt so bad about it, he couldn’t do it again. And yet...he did it again, because there was nothing else  _ to  _ do. It was all he had right now. He just wanted a hug but he was too scared to ask for one. So he hid, and he cried alone. 


End file.
